Unforgettable
by Riva van Dyk
Summary: How can someone forget their one true love? When the perfect date goes terribly wrong, Michiru is forced to use every last memory she can remember to get Haruka back ... *UPDATED! Quick addition to Chapter 1!*


Hey everyone!! Alrighty, for once, I've taken the hint to actually get the whole idea before jumping into something blindly ... this is something I thought of lying in bed when it was unbelievably hot down here ... anyhoo, enjoy the story, and please leave some comments after you're finished!! Thanks!!  
  
Before I forget, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon isn't mine (*cries*) however it does belong to Naoko-sama and all those other people ... you know the drill by now I'm sure ...  
  
~*~  
  
Unforgettable  
  
Chapter 1: The Last Night  
  
Thank you. Haruka's husky voice was unusually soft and quiet; the side that Michiru could only bring out. For what? The aqua haired girl asked, curious to her love's sudden statement. The two lay in eachother's embrace on a soft blanket on the coastline; waves crashing in the distance, the wind caressing against them softly. For everything. I love you ... Haruka spoke, running her fingers across Michiru's cheek. She returned a smile and closed her eyes, enjoying the state of protection that Haruka provided for her.   
  
After endless hours of serenity and bliss, the two gathered their things tossing it all into the trunk of Haruka's car, each of them drunk with passion and love. This was a lovely place to come to. Michiru grinned, looking back at the water glistening in the last rays of sunlight. We'll have to come back again soon. Anything for you. The blonde whispered, meeting her lips upon Michiru's commencing a warm, affectionate kiss. Ok, now we really should head back. Michiru giggled after the kiss was over. Haruka nodded and got into the driver's seat, revving the engine loudly.   
  
They began heading into metropolitan Tokyo, using the main bridge to head back in. The stars are shining brightly tonight ... Michiru mumbled to herself, watching the skies hanging over the city. They almost rival your beauty. Haruka said with a grin, turning her head momentarily to glance at Michiru. They were approaching the end of the bridge; there was a sudden burst of light followed by a loud car horn. Michiru screamed before everything fell into eternal darkness ...  
  
  
Michiru opened her eyes slowly taking notice to the roof of the room she was in; this wasn't the usual bedroom she was used to waking up to. Pushing herself into a upright position, something she wish she hadn't done, she realized she was laying in a hospital bedroom. There was a large curtain dividing the room into two, and multiple machines lining the wall behind her. A doctor walked in, startled to see that his patient had awaken. Well good morning, Miss Kaiou. She turned her head and asked the doctor, What happened? Is Haruka alright? The doctor gave her a curious look, Haruka? Only yourself and the driver of another car was brought in, he flipped through his charts briefly, Tamasa Souichi.  
  
You must be mistaken, there has to be another woman here. I ... I know I was riding with someone else as well! Shh, you need to rest, all the drugs that were given to you must be giving you hallucinations. Just lay back down, he gently pushed her back by her shoulders, and you'll be ready to go home in a few days. Too late, he was already exiting, closing the door behind him.  
  
  
Saraichi-sama! There's something in here!! Well don't just stand there, pull it up!! As three fishermen raised a large fishnet, the person they called out to stepped onto the deck to take a look at what all the fuss was about. Upon releasing the net, a body lay on the ground; a young blonde woman. A large burly man kneeled down to check for a pulse before leaning over to see if she was breathing, Master, she's still alive!! The Master nodded, Take her to one of the cabins.   
  
As the men left something sparkly on the floor caught the Master's attention, Well well, what do we have here? Picking it up Saraiachi realized it was a small golden cross attached to a fine chain. On the back in elegant handwriting was engraved a name, _Haruka._


End file.
